Rozbitek
thumb|250pxW trakcie mającej miejsce ponad dwadzieścia lat temu Bitwy o Cor, wydarzyła się rzecz zgoła banalna i niewarta odnotowania pośród wielu jej podobnych – na powierzchni planety, w miejscu gdzie toczono ostre walki z plugastwami Hordy, rozbił się statek zdolny do lotów atmosferycznych jak i międzygwiezdnych. Od innych statków które rozbiły się wtedy na Cor różniło go niewątpliwie to, że był jednostką cywilną, która zmierzała ku planecie i dostała się w sam środek walk na orbicie, została uszkodzona i runęła ku powierzchni. Miejsce w którym pilotowi jednostki udało się awaryjnie posadzić statek, było akurat areną walk pomiędzy przetrzebionym oddziałem Złotych Orłów i topniejącą masą potworności Hordy. To właśnie ten statek – niewielka kupiecka fregata – okazał się zbawieniem dla oddziału, albowiem posłużył Złotym Orłom za zaporę i ostatni bastion który pozwolił zmieść sługi Pożeracza Światów. Po wygranej bitwie ocaleli żołnierze dostali się na pokład statku celem sprawdzenia co stało się z pasażerami, ale nie znaleźli nikogo z załogi (a nawet żadnych śladów po niej). Statek uznano za niesprawny i pozostawiono go na swoim miejscu; pośród szczątków czołgów, helikopterów, wozów pancernych i innego sprzętu wojskowego który uległ zniszczeniu podczas bitwy. Żołnierzy wysłano w na inne pole walk. Dociekać skąd się wziął statek i dlaczego nikogo nie było na pokładzie nie było wtedy czasu. A później już nikt nie pamiętał o tym żeby to sprawdzić. Bitwa na Cor Scenariusz zakłada że postacie graczy są żołnierzami w czynnej służbie armii na planecie Cor, na której toczą się walki z Hordą . Scenariusz powinien zacząć się od trzęsienia ziemi, które w tym przypadku ma formę bitwy pomiędzy obrońcami planety a potwornościami Hordy . Postacie graczy wraz ze swoim oddziałem zajmują umocnione pozycje z których ostrzeliwują przeciwnika. Od potworów jest jednak tak gęsto, że niektóre przebijają się przez zaporę z pocisków i udaje im się, w spektakularny sposób, zabijać towarzyszy broni graczy. Sugeruję aby zaaranżować bitwę w taki sposób, żeby gracze napatrzyli się i na okropieństwa śmierci z rąk bestii, i na akty szalonej odwagi ze strony obrońców a także dać graczom nieco postrzelać i zabić kilka potworów. W każdym razie, gracze nie powinni zbyt ucierpieć bo to dopiero początek ich przygody. Podczas ostatniego, samobójczego ataku bestii Hordy - zanim obrońcy zwyciężą, roznosząc kreatury w drobny mak - postacie graczy powinny zarejestrować jak jeden z żołnierzy z ich oddziału, wyjąc potępieńczo wyskakuje z okopu i biegnąc pruje z karabinu, seria za serią, w stronę nadciągających potworów. Gracze tracą go po chwili z oczu, kiedy ten znika za wrakiem opancerzonego transportera, a wystrzały zlewają się w jedno z kanonadą żołnierzy którzy w tej chwili otwierają ogień do znajdującego się już bardzo blisko przeciwnika. Tym żołnierzem był Tom Rayne, chłopak którego postacie graczy poznały jeszcze podczas szkoleń, i który został przeniesiony do ich jednostki zaledwie tydzień wcześniej. You're in the army now Po bitwie, kiedy teren zostaje zabezpieczony, późnym wieczorem gracze mogą wrócić do koszar. Następny dzień zaczyna się jak zwykle od pobudki o szóstej rano. Dowódca oddziału przekazuje graczom, że zamiast na poranne ćwiczenia maja udać się do biura dowódcy jednostki, pułkownika Simmonsa. Simmons przejdzie od razu do meritum, poprzedzając swój przekaz pytaniem czy postacie graczy znają Toma Rayne’a. Kiedy gracze potwierdzą, Simmons poinformuje ich że Rayne dzisiejszej nocy zakradł się do hangaru w którym stały śmigłowce i pojazdy wojskowe, zabił dwójkę dyżurnych oficerów i ukradł jeden z wojskowych cichych helikopterów. Jako że postacie graczy znały zbiegłego najlepiej z całej jednostki, zostali oni wytypowani do odnalezienia go. Pułkownik da graczom przepustki, pełnomocnictwa i upoważnienia które mogą im się przydać w trakcie poszukiwań. Nie chce słyszeć o tym, że gracze ledwo znali Rayne’a i jedyne co o nim wiedzą to to, że wydawał się być dosyć milkliwy i nieśmiały. Pułkownik daje graczom godzinę na wyekwipowanie się i rozpoczęcie poszukiwań. Na koniec informuje ich o tym że maja się zgłosić do hangaru w którym dostaną pojazd na czas misji, i gdzie zostaną poinformowani o dalszych szczegółach (jeśli któryś z graczy posiada umiejętność Pilotowanie postacie mogą wziąć z hangaru uzbrojony w dwa miniguny helikopter desantowy. W innym wypadku będą musieli zadowolić się wojskowym jeepem z zamontowanym ciężkim karabinem maszynowym). W hangarze, oprócz pojazdu, postacie graczy dostaną także informację że ostatni sygnał lokalizatora skradzionej maszyny - zanim został wyłączony – pochodził z kierunku zachodniego, co sugeruje że zbiegły udał się do oddalonej o 720 kilometrów Bazy Zaopatrzeniowej Mack, czyli miejsca z którego przeniesiono go tydzień temu („''W sumie to ja się gnojowi nie dziwię. Tam to jest kurort wypoczynkowy. Hordziaka widzieli tam ostatnio podczas bitwy o Cor, teraz to najwyżej na slajdach albo filmach instruktażowych. No, to jak go przenieśli tutaj, zobaczył to i owo wczoraj, powąchał świeżą krew i palone mięcho to zasrańcowi odbiło. Słaby psychicznie dupek.”''). W hangarze nie ma już ani ciał, ani nawet śladów krwi, a zapytany o szczegóły oficer dyżurny nie będzie chciał za bardzo o tym gadać, zbywając postacie graczy ogólnikami. Jednak umiejętne pociągnięcie go za język (udany test Wypytywania) pozwoli dowiedzieć się tego czego nie chciał wyjawić dowódca i co wie tylko kilka osób: Rayne nie tylko zabił dwóch oficerów, ale także ich krwią wymalował na ścianach hangaru dziwne symbole i znaki. Podróż Podróż postaci do Bazy Zaopatrzeniowej Mack powinna przebiec bez jakichkolwiek komplikacji. Skoro jednak zaopatrzyliśmy graczy w uzbrojony wojskowy pojazd, można zrobić im frajdę i pozwolić wypróbować jego potencjał oraz własne umiejętności, stawiając na ich drodze jakiegoś przeciwnika niezwiązanego z główną fabułą. Może to być grupa zdesperowanych, posiadających broń i pojazdy dezerterów, którzy zaatakują maszynę postaci w nadziei na uzupełnienie zapasów lub przyłapana na gorącym uczynku szajka przemytników, która otworzy ogień aby pozbyć się potencjalnych świadków - lub cokolwiek podobnego. W każdym razie, scena powinna być krótka i spektakularna. Baza Zaopatrzeniowa Mack Mack jest bazą która zaopatruje w żywność kilkanaście pobliskich jednostek wojskowych. Jest mocno oddalona od areny działań wojennych przez co służbę tutaj uważa się za wakacje. Niedaleko bazy znajdują się ruiny miasteczka Grey Sands zniszczonego podczas rozgrywającego się nieopodal starcia sił obrońców z plugastwami Hordy, które to starcie miało miejsce dwadzieścia lat temu podczas Bitwy o Cor. Do dzisiaj teren na którym rozegrała się bitwa zawalony jest szczątkami sprzętu i pojazdów zniszczonych podczas walk. Gracze po dotarciu do bazy zostaną od razu skierowani do dowódcy – pułkownika Collinsa. Collins wie o celu przybycia postaci graczy, bowiem kontaktował się wcześniej z Simmonsem. Pozwoli graczom rozejrzeć się i wypytać o Rayne’a swoich żołnierzy i wyrazi osąd, że wiedział że poszukiwany albo zginie, albo ściągnie na siebie jakieś kłopoty. Zapytany o to skąd ta pewność, odpowie tylko że przeniósł go za wywołanie ostatnimi czasy kilku bojek, w tym jednej podczas której ciężko ranił nożem sierżanta Finleya. Collins nie powie graczom niczego więcej co mogłoby być przydatne, więc dalsze informacje gracze będą musieli zdobyć od żołnierzy Poniżej lista informacji które mogą zdobyć gracze wypytując żołnierzy: *Rayne był spokojny a nawet nieco gapowaty. Zmienił się dwa miesiące temu, stając się bardzo drażliwy, agresywny i bardziej zamknięty w sobie. *Finley – raniony przez Rayne’a oficer - to niezrównoważony typ który często znęcał się psychicznie nad żołnierzami. Rozmowa z Finleyem potwierdzi jego zaburzenia psychiczne i ujawni że największym marzeniem sierżanta jest zabicie Rayne’a w odwecie za zadany mu cios. Udany test Wypytywania pozwoli się dowiedzieć, że do bójki doszło po tym jak sierżant wyrwał Rayne’owi z rąk jakiś dokument, po czym podpalił go na jego oczach z czystej złośliwości. Finley zdążył z podpalonego dokumentu wyczytać jedynie to, że ów dokument dotyczył działań oddziału Złotych Orłów biorących udział w rozegranej nieopodal - dwadzieścia lat temu - bitwie. *Rayne miał dwójkę „''przyjaciół''”: Rooney’a i Stevensa. Wspomniani byli uważani za dwójkę największych cwaniaków w jednostce i przyjaźnili się z Raynem tylko dlatego że mogli go wykorzystywać. *Rayne przez ostatnie dwa miesiące często korzystał z multimedialnej biblioteki. Jeśli gracze zdecydują się dowiedzieć z jakich plików korzystał poszukiwany, mogą sprawdzić historię przeglądanych plików w bazie danych biblioteki – udany test Wyszukiwania pozwoli odkryć że najczęściej przeglądane przez Rayne’a pliki to „''Złote Orły. Historia działań wojennych''” (podrozdział „''Walka w pobliżu obecnej BZ Mack") i pliki dotyczące specyfiki plugastw Hordy oraz kultów Mrocznych Bogów. Przebicie w teście pozwoli ustalić, że kilkakrotnie Rayne przeglądał plany konstrukcyjne fregat powszechnie używanych przez kosmicznych kupców. *Rooney i Stevens zaginęli dwa miesiące temu – nie wrócili z przepustki. Razem z nimi zniknął Wielofunkcyjny Pojazd Inżynieryjny (WPI). Co ciekawe, w tym samym czasie na przepustce był Rayne, który w toku śledztwa twierdził jednak że nie wie co się stało z dwójką jego przyjaciół. *Rayne potrafił prowadzić niemal wszystkie pojazdy, przez co pełnił funkcje dyżurnego w hangarze będącym parkiem maszynowym jednostki. Udany test ''Wypytywania podczas rozmowy z którymś z mechaników pozwoli dowiedzieć się, że kilku z nich uważa że to Rayne jest odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie WPI, ponieważ był w posiadaniu kodów pozwalających uruchomić każdy pojazd a także sterować systemem zabezpieczeń i wejść parku maszynowego. Według teorii mechaników, udostępnił on swoim dwóm przyjaciołom kody, dzięki czemu mogli oni wykraść pojazd. *Rayne wywołał cztery bójki z powodu jakichś błahostek (został przypadkowo potrącony przez innego żołnierza, zareagował gwałtownie na jakąś żartobliwie rzuconą uwagę itp.) W trakcie jednej ranił nożem oficera. *Od czasu przeniesienia Rayne’a jego prycza jest pusta, ponieważ w jednostce nie było uzupełnień. Udany test Spostrzegawczości pozwoli postaciom graczy znaleźć przy pryczy kartkę z notatką następującej treści: „''Złote Orły. Historia działań wojennych – Roz. Bitwa o Cor – podr. Walka w pobliżu obecnej BZ Mack''” (notatka dotyczy fragmentu dokumentu opisującego działania jednostki Złotych Orłów – ten konkretny fragment to opis bitwy o której mowa na początku scenariusza. Jeśli gracze zdecydują się odszukać ten dokument, MG powinien przytoczyć pokrótce historię ze statkiem który lądując awaryjnie uratował oddział). Przebicie w teście pozwoli ponadto odkryć wydrapane na ramie łóżka kilka dziwnych symboli. *Przed metamorfozą Rayne był typem samotnika, ale poproszony o pomoc rzadko odmawiał. Niezależnie od ilości informacji jakie zdobędą gracze podczas przepytywania żołnierzy i przeprowadzania pozostałych czynności śledczych, powinni zdobyć na tyle informacji by powiązać Rayne’a z wrakiem statku zalegającym na polu bitwy. Gracze powinni udać się do statku, jeśli jednak poproszą najpierw o wsparcie lub jakąkolwiek pomoc ze strony dowództwa BZ Mack, pułkownik Collins stanowczo odmówi. 'Tajemnica Rayne’a' Rayne jest szalony. Do tego stanu doprowadziły go wydarzenia które rozpoczęły się w dniu, w którym wraz z Rooney’em i Stevensem „pożyczyli” z bazy WPI i udali się na stare pole bitwy, żeby zdobyć nieco łupów które można by później spieniężyć. Rooney który już wcześniej bywał na starym polu bitwy, był przekonany że na spoczywającym tam od 20 lat statku nadal pełno jest elektroniki i sprzętu który można rozszabrować. Przewidując jednak, że do wraku będzie się ciężko dostać a łup będzie obfity, po ustaleniu planu ze Stevensem, namówili do pomocy Rayne’a którego udział w całym przedsięwzięciu miał się wiązać z ryzykownym wyprowadzeniem z hangaru jednego z pojazdów. Trójka żołnierzy początkową fazę planu zrealizowała bezbłędnie, i wyposażona w WPI udała się w stronę pola bitwy. Kłopoty zaczęły się w momencie kiedy towarzysze zobaczyli w pobliżu wraku trójkę ludzi. Nieznajomi po dostrzeżeniu pojazdu z trojką żołnierzy otworzyli w ich kierunku ogień. Efektem krótkiego starcia były dwa trupy podziurawione z pokładowego karabinku WPI, jeden rozniesiony na gąsienicach pojazdu i kilkanaście dziur po kulach w pancerzu maszyny. Rooney i Stevens namówili Rayne’a żeby nie informować nikogo o incydencie, i żeby odstawić po cichu pojazd do hangaru taj jak było w planie. Kiedy Rayne przeszukiwał ciało jednego z zabitych, pozostała dwójka zdołała zadziwiająco łatwo otworzyć drzwi starego statku – i to bez użycia siły, dzięki kilku manipulacjom przy wciąż aktywnym panelu drzwi. Rayne znalazł przy ciele zabitego opasłą księgę zapisaną dziwnymi symbolami oraz nieduży notatnik zawierający opisy konkretnych symboli z księgi. Chciał się podzielić swoim odkryciem z dwójką towarzyszy, kiedy jednak zbliżył się do wraku usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask Rooney’a. Chwilę później w otwartym przejściu pojawił się przerażony Stevens który nie zdołał jednak zrobić kroku poza wrak, bowiem został wciągnięty z powrotem do środka. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył Rayne zanim właz się zamknął, była ciemna sylwetka czegoś co zabiło jego przyjaciół. Rayne był śmiertelnie przestraszony, jednak zdołał ukryć w ruinach miasta WPI, wrócić niezauważonym do bazy i co najważniejsze – przemycić na jej teren księgę i notatnik znaleziony przy trupie. Rayne z notatnika dowiedział się czym jest to co zabiło jego przyjaciół. Dowiedział się również że można to zniszczyć zabijając lub przeprowadzając specjalny rytuał - i ten fakt stał się jego obsesją. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni odcyfrowywał, dzięki opisom z notatnika, kolejne strony księgi i studiował w multimedialnej bibliotece dokumenty, które mogłyby rzucić nieco światła na sprawę lądowania statku podczas bitwy, oraz tego kim była jego załoga. Zdobywał coraz większa wiedzę z zakresu okultyzmu mrocznych bóstw, ale opłacał tę wiedzę pogłębiającym się szaleństwem. W jego snach zaczął pojawiać się byt namawiający go do dalszego zgłębiania wiedzy, która pozwoliłaby mu zniszczyć to co znajduje się na statku. Rayne nie zdawał sobie sprawy że ludzie których zabili byli kultystami Mesu, wypełniającymi ważną dla planów swojego boga misję zabicia sługi Pożeracza Światów, który został związany ze statkiem. Rayne nie mógł też wiedzieć że byt z jego snów to sam Mesu który, wykorzystując pogłębiający się obłęd Rayne’a, namawiał go do podjęcia misji którą wypełniali zabicie przez trojkę żołnierzy kultyści bóstwa. Rayne wywołał kilka bójek, z których najpoważniejsza – zakończona zranieniem oficera - spowodowała decyzję dowództwa o przeniesieniu go do innej placówki. Stało się to na kilka dni przed ukończeniem przez niego tłumaczenia znalezionej księgi. W nowym miejscu Rayne odcyfrował księgę do końca i ostatecznie oszalał. Po bitwie w której udział brali także BG, Rayne zabił dwójkę wartowników i ukradł z hangaru helikopter (wymalowane krwią strażników znaki były po prostu wygłupem szaleńca i nie miały żadnego znaczenia). Szaleniec udał się w miejsce w którym czeka jego cel – w pobliże BZ Mack, gdzie spoczywa wrak w pobliże którego powinni w końcu trafić i BG. 'Zakończenie' Kiedy BG dotrą do wraku, zauważą że właz wejściowy jest otwarty. Rayne odprawia w środku rytuał mający na celu zabicie istoty. Po wejściu do wnętrza wymazanego w tajemne symbole statku, gracze mają zasadniczo trzy opcje, z których każda ma odmienne konsekwencje: #Gracze zabiją Rayne’a – niczym dziwnym nie będzie jeśli gracze zobaczą Rayne’a odprawiającego rytuał i postanowią oddać do niego strzały, myśląc że chce on przywołać jakąś istotę. Następnie istota którą chciał odesłać Rayne powinna się zmaterializować, po czym nastąpi finalna walka miedzy nią a BG. Kilka sekund po skończonej walce, na pokład statku wejdzie pięcioosobowa grupa żołnierzy wysłanych przez Collinsa z BZ Mack pod dowództwem Finleya. Finley, widząc martwego Rayne’a, będzie bardziej niż zadowolony i udzieli graczom pomocy. W tym wypadku jedynym problemem graczy będzie wytłumaczenie się przed dowództwem dlaczego zabili Rayne’a, pomimo rozkazu pojmania go żywcem. #Gracze ogłuszą Rayne’a – w tej sytuacji istota zmaterializuje się i zaatakuje BG zaraz po tym jak ogłuszą oni Rayne’a. Kilka sekund po walce na pojawi się grupa Finleya. Jeśli Finley zauważy że Rayne żyje, wtedy – nie bacząc na nic – odda do niego krótka serię zabijając go na miejscu. Tylko od graczy zależy czy otworzą ogień do grupy wysłanych za nimi żołnierzy. Jednak w rękach MG leży decyzja czy Finley jest na tyle niezrównoważony, żeby otworzyć następnie ogień do BG, bojąc się pozostawiać przy życiu świadków swojego czynu (oczywiście towarzyszący mu żołnierze są posłuszni jego rozkazom i zrobią to co dowódca). W tym wypadku – jeśli gracze przeżyją - ciężko będzie się wytłumaczyć przed zwierzchnikami ze śmierci poszukiwanego i kilku sojuszniczych żołnierzy. #Gracze nie przeszkodzą Rayne’owi – jeśli jakimś cudem gracze dojdą do wniosku że nie warto przerywać rytuału odprawianego przez Rayne’a, istota która zamieszkuje wrak zostanie zgładzona bez potrzeby bezpośredniej walki z nią. Rayne będzie wyczerpany kiedy rytuał dobiegnie końca i do wraku wpadną żołnierze z Finleyem na czele. W tej sytuacji Finley – myśląc że gracze pomagają członkowi sekty i sami są z sekta związani – wyda rozkaz otwarcia ognia do BG i towarzyszącego im Rayne’a. Jeśli gracze przeżyją bkonfrontację, będą mieli nie lada problem z wytłumaczeniem dlaczego zabili piątkę żołnierzy. 'Opcje na koniec' Jedynie w sytuacji w której BG będą musieli nawiązać walkę z żołnierzami i Finleyem, postacie graczy będą w bardzo złej sytuacji. W tym wypadku mogą spróbować wyjaśnić całą sprawę licząc na zrozumienie ze strony zwierzchników, ale MG może postawić przed nimi także inne opcje. Pierwsza z nich zakłada że BG mogą uciec przed armią i spróbować wieść życie dezerterów których niemało pałęta się po powierzchni Cor – mają w końcu helikopter lub jeepa, mogą zabrać tez helikopter którym przyleciał Rayne, i transporter którym dotarli na miejsce żołnierze z Finleyem (MG może też pozwolić graczom znaleźć ukryty przez Rayne’a w zniszczonym mieście WPI). A druga opcja? A co jeśli wrak statku wcale nie jest takim wrakiem na jaki wygląda? A jeśli kilka osób jest w stanie w kilka godzin doprowadzić go przynajmniej do takiego stanu, żeby dało się nim wyjść w otwartą przestrzeń kosmiczną? A że gracze nie mają przy sobie odpowiedniego sprzętu by dokonać napraw? Niech więc znajdą ukryty WPI wyposażony we wszystko co trzeba do naprawy statku, a wtedy przed BG otworzą się całkiem nowe horyzonty i możliwości. 'Tajemnica wraku' Wrak należał do niezależnej grupy najemników zajmujących się wyszukiwaniem i likwidacją sekt mrocznych bogów. Po wymordowaniu wszystkich członków pewnej sekty, najemnicy znaleźli w jej siedzibie kufer w którym zamknięty był dziwaczny przezroczysty flakon wypełniony zielonkawym płynem. Ze znalezionych dzienników przywódcy sekty, najemnicy dowiedzieli się że kultyści przyzwali swego czasu sługę Pożeracza Światów i związali go magicznie z płynem w tajemniczym flakonie. Sekta chciała użyć demona jako narzędzia przeciw jakimś swoim wrogom, rozbijając w odpowiednim czasie flakon i uwalniając istotę. Najemnicy stwierdzili że na owym flakoniku można zarobić, i że warto oddać go w ręce osób które będą mogły nieźle zapłacić, a przy okazji przeprowadzą badania które pomogą ludzkości w walce z nieprzyjacielem. Wybór najemników padł na układ Eclipse, a dokładniej na Cor, ponieważ w plotkach usłyszeli o znajdującym się tam wspaniale wyposażonym laboratorium jakim jest Geo-3, w którym pracują najtęższe umysły układu. Nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności statek dostał się w pobliże Cor w trakcie trwania sławetnej Bitwy o Cor. Fregata najemników była ścigana i została uszkodzona, przez co musiała awaryjnie lądować na planecie - a złożyło się tak, że miejscem lądowania było akurat jedno z wielu pól rozgrywanych wówczas bitew. Kiedy fregata została uszkodzona, kufer w którym znajdował się flakon otwarł się a sama cienka flasza uległa rozbiciu. Demon został uwolniony i zaczął zabijać załogę, a zrobił to tak szybko i skutecznie że do powierzchni planety żywy dotarł tylko pilot, który został zabity przez potwora chwilę po posadzeniu maszyny. To właśnie obecność istoty pozwoliła przeżyć oddziałowi Złotych Orłów który bronił się w pobliżu statku, jako że atakujące potwory Hordy wyczuwały obecność demona i atakowały oddział z mniejszą furią i zaciekłością, nie chcąc wchodzić w drogę potężniejszemu słudze swojego władcy. Kiedy po skończonej bitwie oddział Złotych Orłów wszedł na statek, istota była nasycona do tego stopnia że nie zmaterializował się i nie zaatakował oddziału. Wrak został porzucony a demon był wolny, jednak płyn z flakonu wsiąkł w pokład statku związując z nim istotę na stałe. 'Modyfikacje' Jeśli nie odpowiada Ci forma scenariusza, możesz łatwo zmienić go w coś zupełnie innego stosując się do poniższych rad. Przenieś lądowanie statku (powiększ go kilkukrotnie wypełniając dodatkowymi zakamarkami i pomieszczeniami) na pole przegranej w ostatecznym rozrachunku bitwy w której biorą udział gracze. Niech dla nich i resztek ich oddziału statek będzie zbawieniem przed śmiercią. Potwory Hordy nie ośmielą się zaatakować statku na pokładzie którego schronienie znaleźli gracze i gdzie zalągł się demon, będą jedynie krążyć wokół maszyny. Po pewnym czasie członkowie oddziału zaczną znikać, a gracze na podstawie znalezionych na pokładzie notatek powinni się zorientować z czym mają do czynienia. Powinni też wiedzieć że zabicie istoty jest równie atakowi ze strony czekających na zewnątrz pełzaczy. Jedynym co im pozostanie to unikanie i uciekanie przed demonem i jednoczesna próba odpalenia statku, który uniesie się po kilku naprawach a gracze będą mogli w końcu stoczyć walkę z istotą, lub posadzić jednostkę z dala od potworów i uciec ze statku. Jeśli komuś mało dramatyzmu survival horroru, to można do tego dodać jeszcze walkę z czasem w postaci przechwyconego komunikatu armii, nawołującego do wycofania się z tego terenu wszystkich ocalałych jednostek, ponieważ za dwie godziny rozpoczęte zostanie w tym miejscu potężne bombardowanie. 'Statystyki' Rayne oraz występujący w scenariuszu żołnierze, mają statystyki Szeregowego ''ze ''160 ''strony ''SWEPl. Jedyna różnica to wyposażenie. Żołnierze – kamizelka kuloodporna (+2/+4), standardowa tarcza energetyczna (str. 55 Nemezis), Pistolet plazmowy (str. 49 Nemezis), ''karabin automatyczny będący odpowiednikiem ''M16 (str. 49 SWEPl) Rayne – ''brak pancerza i broni. Umiejętności dodatkowe:'' Pilotowanie K8, Prowadzenie K8 '' Finley ''(figura) - ''posiada statystyki Weterana (str. 161 SWEPl) z następującymi różnicami w wyposażeniu: lekki pancerz taktyczny (+8) (str. 52 Nemezis), wojskowa tarcza energetyczna (str. 55 Nemezis''), karabinek plazmowy (str. 50 Nemezis), ''karabin automatyczny będący odpowiednikiem ''M16 (str. 49 SWEPl) Istota W przypadku tego demona można - po niewielkim zmodyfikowaniu - zastosować statystyki'' Illasa z podręcznika Nemezis (str. ''188) Modyfikacje: Związany– istota jest związana na stałe z wrakiem, nie może więc wyjść poza jego obręb. Częściowa niematerialność – istota, gdy jest niematerialna, jest niewidoczna i może poruszać się poprzez obiekty stałe - nie może jednak w żaden sposób wpływać na świat materialny. Żeby móc w jakikolwiek sposób oddziaływać na materię, istota musi stać się materialna - staje się wtedy widzialna i jest podatna na wszystkie formy fizycznego ataku. Po staniu się materialną, istota może powrócić do swojej bezcielesnej formy dopiero po 1K4 ''rundach. Przypisy Autor: ''Jakub "Qball" Kubal Niniejsza przygoda po raz pierwszy ukazała się w 41 numerze "Gwiezdnego Pirata" - zinu Wydawnictwa Portal Kategoria:Scenariusz Kategoria:Cor